


Lace for Dono

by Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Time Period: Reign of Gregor Vorbarra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vorrutyer House, built by Architect Dono, the namesake of the present Сount, was an amazing place by itself. However, most of all the young Сountess Olivia was intrigued by a locked room..</p><p>Author: Awaiter<br/>Translated from Russian by Кицуне</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace for Dono

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Кружево для Доно](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7014271) by [Russian_Fic_Store](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store). 



The Vorrutyer country house was awesome. Queer towers without entrances, stairs between stories bent at unimaginable angles, asymmetry in every part of the building and an amazingly cozy living area.

Most of all Olivia liked the mansion floors. The clatter of heels sounded interesting and different in each room. How did Dono-the-Mad-Architect create such acoustic effects? Olivia intentionally passed through several suites and halls, bedrooms and living rooms, tapping the heels of her pointy shoes on the floor. Tap-tap-tap! THUMP! Rru-rru-rrum. And twenty-six more different sounds. Marvelous.

And the furniture in the guestroom! Chests decorated with horns, daringly bent at right angle, with drawers sliding back and forth absolutely inexplicably. And the hidden - what else can you call it? - bed right under the ceiling, where one could get only by a stair. And under the stairs there was a sloping podium filled with flowers and concealing three antique globes of different sizes.

However, Dono chose a quiet, almost boring room for their bedchamber. Light-colored curtains, carved wooden furniture. Dono had promised his wife they will not stay in the District for long, not more than a month. And then he threw himself into the affairs of the District, leaving his young wife completely free to entertain herself in her own taste. Olivia was a little bored. She never took needlework seriously. As the young Countess she certainly had extensive duties to fulfill, but all of them were unutterably tedious and moss-grown all over. She got up late, took short walks in the park, and then spent hours wandering through the mansion looking at the interiors, leafing through old books in the library, studying family albums.

A permanently locked room in the living part of the house captured her attention. Olivia tried several times to find a key, but none would fit. She admired feeling like Bluebeard's wife, and demanded her husband to explain.

Dono, naughtlily, started playing up.

"Sweetheart, what’s with these gothic passions? May I offer you a generous bribe for leaving this room alone? How about a trip to the lake tomorrow? And if you want to, we can call a lightflyer and rush to the capital to raid some decent restaurant?"

"No, my noble lord and master. Do not try to distract me from your surely terrible secret. Repent and confess! Or I'll take my nail polish removing liquid... are you trembling in fear? I shall wash your beard in it! What if it is dyed! What if it’s actually blue?"

"Olivia, you're scaring me badly! I’ve deliberately nurtured this symbol of male power and strength. And you want to abuse it like an old-time savage woman!"

"Dono, show me immediately what is hidden in this room! Otherwise, I will think I don’t know what. Do you want it?"

The Count sighed and agreed. Well, this is a good husband’s lot – to sigh and agree with his wife.

Behind the door there was nothing remarkable. No blood-soaked corpses, no skeletons in rusty chains. The room was a wardrobe in which clothing and shoes were kept.

Olivia walked in, looking around, and sneezed a couple of times because of dust. She opened the closet door… and gasped, looking at the ceremonial dress of red and gold taffeta, with lace top and rich embroidery at the hem. Behind it there was another, and another, and another. Olivia counted more than ten, each one more beautiful and magnificent than another.

"God," breathed Olivia and looked at her husband, "is it all yours?"

"Yeah. There is a thing," the Count smiled, trying not to be embarrassed. "Psychologists advised me to throw away all female clothing so that it did not raise any memories of my pre-gender change personality. But I’ve never been in this house after... I became a man. Probably we should burn it all."

"Never!" his wife interrupted . "I will not let you! It's a work of art! Can I try them on? And can I look through all the stuff? We should sort it, and then decide what to throw away and what still can be worn."

"And what to do with this?" Dono gently ran his fingers over the ebony dresser and pulled the heavy top drawer. The underwear laid there in neat stacks, mostly brand new, still in packaging of fashion shops. "Oh, I remember, I loved ... Donna loved silk lace."

Olivia slipped her hands into this treasure chest. She took out every piece, admiring all of them. She looked at the decor, running a finger along the straps, clicking the buckles and feeling every underwire. Every detail was impeccable and delicious. Tears froze in her eyes.

 

"How could you hide it from me? Do you have any idea..?" Olivia was ready to cry.

"I do," Dono said in a low, deep voice. "More than I should."

He pulled out of the drawer the white fishnet stockings decorated with pink bows .

"Want to try it? It’ll suit you."

"No, I want a corset. Does it really raise the breasts as it should?"

"This one is better than. It has, however, no bodice, but I definitely like it," Dono smiled, stroking the lace with his fingers. He put a white pair of stockings on a couch and added a garter belt with matching bows.

"What a splendid cream-colored bra, look, isn’t it beautiful? It's my size. It didn’t fit you, you had bigger breasts."

And then Olivia pulled from a drawer a transparent bag with a dozen of multi-colored panties. Those caused a true elation.

"Close the door, I just have to try it on! Right now," she commanded undoing the dress zipper. "And, please, do not just stand there, help me with the zipper on the back," she muttered, pulling the dress over her head.

Dono grinned, shut the door and put a low stool in front of his wife so that she could put her clothes that she was getting rid of fiercely.

A minute later Olivia has started fitting. Corset on the naked skin. Then black panties, topless. And the other way around, the pink bra and nothing else. And then it went to the sets. Black and red on Olivia looked exquisite with her blond hair and pink skin. As did all the rest.

Dono frankly enjoyed the fitting. He gasped and groaned, asked her to turn around, walk, bend down. And to try something else. And then, when Olivia, wrapped in a fluffy dressing gown and declaring that she will not take it off for anything, got a bit tired, Dono broke down and hurriedly unbuttoned his pants.

Lace stockings were fitting his legs perfectly. The belt was only a decoration, its rubber bands stuck to his garters just for appearance. Dono’s body hair was sparse and not visible through the white lace. Dono went to the mirror and raised on tiptoe. His legs were long and touchingly beautiful. Bending his right leg, he grasped the heel and slowly stretched the leg out, following the hand.

"I used to be a good dancer," Count Dono said to his wife.

Olivia watched her husband slowly strip off the lace with gliding touches.

"Wait a minute. Do not take off. Let me kiss you," she said, her cheek pressed against him. "Tell me, if we make love in the afternoon and right here, not in the bedroom, and you will be wearing this underwear - would it be terribly obscene?"


End file.
